Diskussion:Knack: Wall of Steel
Version 2 *So, wie besprochen Version 1 *Experimentell. Kommentare willkommen --Efferdan 20:02, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Halte ich persönlich für zu stark. Epic Dex + Wits? Damit kann man sich untreffbar machen. Wenn alterbativ Wits statt dex gilt, ok. Sofia Corba 22:29, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) *Seh ich auch soBRoK-Martin 22:43, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) * Dann müsste ich auch "Untoucable Opponent" verbieten. Der verdoppelt nämlich Epic Dex für den Dodge DV... und in den kommt noch das Legend mit rein. Dieser Knack ist quasi als Äquivalent zu Untouchable Opponent für Melee gedacht. --Efferdan 08:09, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) * Im Hinblick auf Untouchable Opponent hat Christian schon recht. Ich versteh nicht, warum das eine zu mächtig sein soll und das andere nicht. Grade von Martin, der sich ja Untouchable Opponent extra geholt hat, damit er nicht mehr getroffen werden kann und der auch anstrebt, die Weiterführung davon zu holen. Da beide Knacks nicht gleichzeitig gelten können, wird auch nix zu stark. Wäre es denn dann "weniger mächtig", wenn hier auch Epic Dex verdoppeln würde? Ich glaube, das würde den Knack nur stärker machen. Andererseits, was is der Sinn dieses Knacks? Da es schon Untouchable Opponent gibt, kann man sich doch auch das holen und es gilt auch, wenn man ne Waffe in der Hand hat. 2 Cent Saranni 09:33, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Ich habe Wits genommen, anstatt Dex zu verdoppeln, um a) Untouchable Opponent nicht einfach zu kopieren und b) einen anderen Schwerpunkt zu setzen. Wenn alles was Kampf ist, nur auf Dex geht, haben wir nur noch Dex-Monster in der Runde (gibt ja auch Bonus auf den angriff). Wits passt auch mehr zum Stil des Knacks. Zum Sinn des Knacks: Untouchable Opponent erhöht nur den Dodge DV (und erlaubt es im Übrigen zusätzlich noch, Abzüge wegen schlechtem Stand zu ignorieren). Sicher, in vielen Fällen kann man mit einer Waffe in der Hand auch ausweichen - aber eben nicht immer. Gerade, wenn man auf engem Raum kämpft oder jemand anderen beschützen will. Dann macht dieser Knack durchaus Sinn. Und es ist eben ein anderer Style, ob man wie ein Gummiball herumspringt und ausweicht - oder ob man mit der Waffe alles pariert. Ich hatte mir übrigens noch überlegt, Besitzern des Knacks zu erlauben, dass man Geschosse parieren kann - da das aber zu "Whirlwind Shield" gehört, habe ich es gelassen und diesen Knack nur als alternative mögliche Vorbedingung für Whirldwind Shield genommen. --Efferdan 09:42, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Ist doch in jedem WoD System, dass DEX ein absolut überpowertes Attribut ist. Das wissen glaube ich alle Anwesenden. Es ist nun einmal das mächtiste Attribut und genau einer der Gründe, warum ich genau schaue was ich wirklich von DEX haben will, da ich mir bewusst bin, wie heftig das ist. Wenn das wirklich so ist, dass sich Wall of Steel und Untouchable Opponent gegenseitig ausschließen, dann sehe ich darin kein Problem drin. Ich hatte nur im ersten MOment die Befürchtung sich ein DEX-WITS-Monster kreieren zu können, das dann a) schnell im Join Battle wird b) dank hoher Dex gute Chance im Angriff hat und c) zusätzlich nie getroffen werden kann. Denn dies würde zu einem Teufelskreis führen, bei dem alle DEXTERITY pushen müssten um ene Chance zu haben. Sofia Corba 10:34, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ***Nun, man kann beide haben, aber effektiv immer nur einen nutzen. Denn entweder weiche ich aus, dann brauche ich Untouchable Opponent und Wall of Steel bringt nichts - oder es wird pariert, dann bekommt man einen Bonus von Wall of Steel, aber nicht von UO. Da Join Battle auf Wits geht, wird das ein Kämpfer entweder sowieso steigern (dann aber weniger als Wits)... oder wir bekommen es durch den Knack hin, dass jemand sich wirklich mal auf zwei Attribute verteilt, anstatt nur Dex zu steigern (mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du nur einen Epic Wits Knack brauchst um quasi immer als erstes dran zu sein). So nebenbei hilft es alternativ auch, Epische Stamina zu pushen, um den Schaden einfach zu ignorieren. Das Problem, dass jemand zum Kampfmonster werden kann, ist in dem System inhärent vorhanden, bzw. gar kein Problem. Es geht hier darum, mehr Optionen zu bieten. Gerade auch, weil aktuell Ausweichen soviel besser ist als parieren --Efferdan 11:43, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) **Beide zusammen wären wirklich zu heftig. Aber jemand der mit einer Waffe kämpft und diesen Knack hat kann meistens auch damit umgehen. Dann ist er sowohl offensiv-als auch defensivstark. Bei Untouchable Opponent ist das nicht der Fall BRoK-Martin 10:39, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ***Untouchable Opponent ist immer noch der bessere Knack, da zum Dodge DV noch Legend mit rein zählt und du keine Abzüge durch Bodenbeschaffenheit bekommst. --Efferdan 11:43, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ****Naja.. was hindert mich derzeit als Kämpfer, Untouchable Opponent zu holen und trotzdem gut mit ner Waffe kämpfen zu können? Ich behaupte jetzt mal, wenn ich nicht wirklich andere aktiv schützen (sprich Attacken auf meinen Nachbarn oder Hintermann abparieren) will, dass mir in 80% der Fälle UO reichen würde. insofern sehe ich Martins Argument mit dem offensiv/defensiv nicht. Saranni 11:54, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *****Stimmt - ist ja auch nur ein Skill mehr, Attribut ist ja bei Melee + UO gleich. Wobei mir einfällt, dass ich nochmal nachsehen muss, ob es Regeln gibt, um für andere zu parieren oder ob man sich da noch einmal was einfallen lassen sollte. Im Zweifel schaue ich noch einmal bei Exalted, da dürfte es das auf jeden Fall geben. --Efferdan 11:58, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *****Gerade weil Dodge mit Legend arbeitet, Parry aber nicht, bin ich der Meinung dass die Erschaffer die leute hauptsächlich Dodgen lassen wollen. Parry verliert später immer mehr Gewichtung. Genauso kann man Legend ausgeben um halbe Athletics als kurzfristige Verteidigung zu bekommen. Parry ist da meines Wissens nicht erwähnt. Sofia Corba 12:59, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ******Nö, das Problem ist eher, dass die Leute die Regeln blind von Exalted übernommen haben, ohne jedoch aber in Betracht zu ziehen, dass sowohl die übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten dort anders funktionieren alsauch, dass es deutlich bessere Relikt-Waffen in Exalted gibt als in Scion. In Exalted ist Ausweichen auch erstmal sinnvoller als parieren - aber da gibt es einerseits viel mehr auch auf niedrigen Stufen nutzbare Kräfte, die deine Nahkampffertigkeiten hochhauen (es gibt zum Beispiel mit Essenz, äquivalent zu Legend, 4 eine "perfekte Parade") - und es gibt keine Epischen Attribute in dem Sinne bzw. man bekommt auch nicht so schnell Essenz in Exalted wie in Scion Legend. Altes Problem von "Wir übernehmen einfach mal die Regeln aus einem anderen Spielsystem und schrauben daran rum". Ich sehe keinen Grund, auch in den epischen Traditionen nicht, warum Ausweichen so viel besser als parieren sein sollte. Im Gegenteil, bei manchen Pantheons widerspricht das IMHO der Tradition. Die Athletics / 2 gehen übrigens auch bei Parry - Hero S. 122 spricht davon, dass der DV erhöht wird, nicht der Dodge DV. Es wird auch immer nur von defense gesprochen, nie explizit von Ausweichen. --Efferdan 13:13, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ******Gut, dann geht der Athletics/2 auch auf Parry. Ist mir auch sehr recht. Ändert nur leider nichts daran, dass der DV immer dem PV überlegen sein wird. Und es ist schwer eine Situation zu generieren, in denen der DV nicht einsetzbar ist. Da erlauben einem viel Knacks und die epischen Attribute infach zu viel Schnickschnack. Versteh' mich nicht falsch, Parry ist in vielerlei Hinsicht spaßiger. Gerade Birta würde ich oftmals lieber parrieren lassen, aber dait schießt man sich wertemäßig selbst ins Knie. Sofia Corba 13:30, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *******Was spricht dann dagegen, sich Knacks, die das ausgleichen können, selbst zu basteln? Saranni 13:34, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *******Nichts, ich stelle mri nur die Frage, ob es notwendig ist dies zu machen. Von mir aus können wir zig Tausend Knacks bauen, nur ob sie überhaupt jemand nutzen wird/will, ist eine andere Sache. Sofia Corba 13:47, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *******Ok - das ist eine andere Frage. Hier geht es lediglich darum, ob wir den Knack so zusammen stellen können, dass wir damit leben können, dass er in der Chronik existiert und wir keine Knacks bauen, die in ihrem Machtfaktor zu weit von den bekannten abweichen, sowohl nach unten, alsauch nach oben. Wobei man da bedenken muss, dass nicht alle Knacks gleich "stark" sind. Wenn wir uns geeinigt haben, können wir den Knack mit in die Liste potentieller Knacks aufnehmen. Ich werde niemanden zwingen, diese(n) auch zu nehmen, wenn der Spieler nicht will. Aber vielleicht will ihn ja jemand? Immerhin haben dir, denke ich, geklärt, dass er nicht "zu stark" ist. Wenn dann eher zu schwach - wobei ich persönlich ihn vom Machtlevel her ganz in Ordnung finde. Vielleicht kann man noch ein kleines Gimmick ähnlich wie bei UO einbauen, z.B. dass er auch Abzüge auf den DV auf Grund von matschigem Boden, blutverschmierten Schwertgriffen oder so negiert. --Efferdan 14:04, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *******Ne, Wall of Steel ist in Ordnung, wenn es nicht kumulativ mit Untouchable Opponent wirkt. Aber dan nauch bitte in die Beschreibung mit hinein. Das sehe ich nämlich nicht. Nur dass beide als Vorraussetzung für nen anderen Knack genutzt werden können. Das verbesserte Footing hingegen würde ich ablehnen, da es ja nur "bedingt" mit dem Gleichgewichtssinn zu tun hat. Aber Abzüge, die einen davon abhalten die Waffe ordentlich zu greifen oder sonstige Späße, kann es gerne bis zur Höhe von Epic-Wits negieren. ********Naja, der erste Punkt ergibt sich aus der jeweiligen Knackbeschreibung: UO wirkt nur auf den Dodge DV, WoS nur auf den Parry DV. Ich könnte die Beschreibung von WoS noch so erweitern, dass explizit drin steht, dass es nicht den Dodge DV erhöht, ähnlich wie das ja bei OU für den Parry DV drin steht. Oder meinst du, dass man beides gar nicht gleichzeitig aktiviert haben können sollte? --Efferdan 14:25, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ********Ne, ich habe dieses Detail überlesen. Wer will kan nvon mir aus 2 Legend ausgeben und beides aktivieren. Wahrscheinlicher ist eh, dass er auf eines geht, und das andere weglässt.Sofia Corba 15:39, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ********Ich finde das Argument dass Untouchable Opponent stärker ist wegen dem Legend zieht nicht. Bisher war es immer, dass wenn ich da Legend eingesetzt habe, dass es Christian auch gemacht hat und mir das daher nichts gebracht hat. Mal fanz davon abgesehen dass ich auch so meistens getroffen werde --BRoK-Martin 16:13, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *********Dann hattest du Pech, Martin, das mache ich nicht immer. Aber darum geht es gar nicht. Es geht darum, dass sich der Dodge DV aus (Dexterity+Atheltics+Legend)/2 + Epic Dexterity berechnet, der Parry DV allerdings aus (Dexterity+Melee+Waffenmodifikator)/2 + Epic Dexterity, wobei sich der Waffenmodifikator normalerweise im Rahmen von -2 bis +2 bewegt. Das meinte ich damit, dass Legend beim Berechnen des D-DV einbezogen wird, beim P-DV aber nicht. --Efferdan 16:23, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) *********Achso na dannBRoK-Martin 17:49, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC)